Halo 2
'' Halo 2'' είναι ένα first-person shooter τηλεοπτικό παιχνίδι που αναπτύχθηκε από Bungie Studios για την Xbox κονσόλα παιχνιδιών βίντεο και είναι προς τα εμπρός-συμβατή με η Xbox 360. Είναι η συνέχεια του Halo: Combat Evolved και είναι η δεύτερη δόση της σειράς Halo. Το παιχνίδι διαθέτει ένα νεόκτιστο μηχανή γραφικών και την προσθήκη πολλών νέων στοιχείων gameplay. Halo 2αναπτύσσεται η πάλη μεταξύ των Ηνωμένα Έθνη Command Space, Σύμφωνο, και το Flood κατά τη διάρκεια της Ανθρώπου-Σύμφωνο Πόλεμο στο την πτώση του 2552. Το παιχνίδι ήταν επίσης κυκλοφορήσει για PC, και είναι ένα από τα πιο επιτυχημένα και ενεργά παίξει βιντεοπαιχνίδια για την αρχική κονσόλα Xbox, με 8.460.000 αντίτυπα πωλούνται από τον Νοέμβριο του 2008. Παρά το γεγονός αυτό, σε απευθείας σύνδεση servers του παιχνιδιού, μαζί με όλες τις άλλες υπηρεσίες αρχικού Xbox LIVE, είχαν διακοπεί στις 15 Απριλίου 2010. Gameplay Η εκστρατεία στο''Halo 2''δεν πάρει αμέσως μετά τα γεγονότα της''Halo: Combat Evolved , αλλά, μετά τα γεγονότα που απεικονίζονται στο μυθιστόρημα[First Strike ], που πραγματοποιείται στο''Halo: Combat Evolvedμε τα γεγονότα που εξηγούν Master Chief 's επιστρέψει στην Γη δεν εμφανίζονται σε κανένα παιχνίδι μέχρι τώρα. Οι καταδύσεις ιστορία βαθύτερα στην κοινωνία της Σύμφωνο, τους στόχους, τις πεποιθήσεις τους, και συμμαχίες, καθώς και η ιστορία συνεχίζει τον Master Chief να θέσει τέρμα στην απειλή Συμφώνου για τη Γη, καθώς και άλλο Halo. Halo 2, επίσης, εισάγει την θηρία, ο οποίος για πρώτη φορά αναφέρεται στην''Πρώτη απεργία''. Είναι φαίνεται στην εκστρατεία ως μεγάλο, τριχωτό, ΑΠΕ-σαν θηρία? Αν και δεν don Energy Shields όπως και οι ελίτ, τεράστιο όγκο και τη δύναμή τους, τους επιτρέπει να απορροφούν ένα μεγάλο μέρος των ζημιών πριν πεθάνει. Ο παίκτης μπορεί να παίξει η εκστρατεία μόνη της σε μια λειτουργία για έναν παίκτη ή σε split-screen co-operative mode. Το παιχνίδι ακολουθεί μια γραμμική σειρά από επεισόδια, τα οποία διαφέρουν από''Halo: Combat Evolved''. Ο παίκτης θα παίξει τόσο η τον Master Chief και ένα νέο χαρακτήρα, ένα προβληματικό Elite Σύμφωνο γνωστή ως η " Arbiter. " Ο παίκτης έχει προσαρμοστεί οπλοστάσιο των όπλων, ορισμένα από τα οποία έχουν αλλοιωθεί ή αφαιρεθεί από''Halo: Combat Evolved'', με νέα όπλα που εισάγονται. Μία από τις μεγαλύτερες αλλαγές στο gameplay είναι ίσως η δυνατότητα να διπλή ασκούν μικρά όπλα? Αυτή η τακτική επιτρέπει διπλάσια δύναμη πυρός σε βάρος της δεν είναι σε θέση να ρίξει χειροβομβίδες ή μάχη σώμα με σώμα, χωρίς να πέσει η αριστερά όπλο. Όσον αφορά τα οχήματα, όλα τα οχήματα από το πρώτο παιχνίδι να παραμείνει εκτός του LAAV M12A1 Warthog (ρόκα Warthog) από την έκδοση του PC και του Πνεύμα dropship. Επίσης, εισάγονται μερικά νέα οχήματα. Στο''Halo 2'', ωστόσο, το παρελθόν άφθαρτο οχημάτων μπορεί πλέον να καταστραφεί και ο παίκτης είναι σε θέση να " συμβουλίου" όχημα εχθρό με την αναρρίχηση και να χτυπήσει τον οδηγό έξω, καθώς και φύτευση [ χειροβομβίδα] s να βλάψει περαιτέρω το όχημα. Το ίδιο μπορεί να γίνει με έναν εχθρό για τον παίκτη κατά την οδήγηση. Όταν παίζετε ως διαιτητής, φακό του παίκτη αντικαθίσταται με μια επαναφορτιζόμενη Ενεργά Camouflage που διαρκεί για δέκα δευτερόλεπτα, δίνοντας στον παίκτη προτίμησης πλεονέκτημα σε ανυποψίαστους εχθρούς. Ο παίκτης μπορεί να έχει μια ποικιλία των συμμάχων. Αν παίζουν ως τον Master Chief, θα επικουρείται από την UNSC πεζοναύτες, και περιστασιακά ODSTs. Ωστόσο, ο διαιτητής είναι ενωμένα μεταξύ τους με Τα Grunt, Τα Jackals, Οι Hunters, καθώς και άλλες Οι Elites, που επιτρέπει για βαθύτερη κατανόηση του πολιτισμού Σύμφωνο . Η εκστρατεία αποτελείται από 15 επίπεδα, εκ των οποίων 14 είναι playable. #'The Heretic' - For failure such as this, no punishment is too great. (cutscene; unplayable) #'The Armory' - Suit up, prepare for battle. (tutorial) #'Cairo Station' - Defend the station's MAC gun from Covenant boarders. #'Outskirts' - Rally scattered marines, clear hostile contacts from the old-city. #'Metropolis' - Take the bridge, break the Covenant's grip on the city-center. #'The Arbiter' - Infiltrate a Forerunner facility, quell the heresy within. #'The Oracle' - Kill the Heretic Leader. The Prophets' will be done. #'Delta Halo' - A Covenant army stands between you and Regret. Get to work. #'Regret' - You heard the lady. Locate the Prophet, take him down. #'Sacred Icon' - Succeed where others have failed. Lower the shield protecting the Sacred Icon. #'Quarantine Zone' - Parasites, humans - no matter. The Icon must be found. #'Gravemind' - The Prophets have the Index and plan to use it? Over your dead body. #'Uprising' - This is certain: The Brutes shall pay for the blood they have spilled. #'High Charity' - Cortana can handle the Index - stopping Truth is up to you. #'The Great Journey' - Form an unexpected alliance, keep Tartarus from activating the ring. Οικόπεδο [: Pain.png | thumb | right | Η [[Chieftain του Jiralhanae | Brute Chieftain] Τάρταρα για την μάρκα thel »Vadamee, που ήταν μια φορά το Ανώτατο Διοικητή, με την [της ντροπής ].]] Το παιχνίδι ξεκινά με High Charity, το κινητό πρωτεύουσα της Σύμφωνο [| Διαθήκης]. Ο πρώην Supreme Commander του Στόλου της Ιδιαίτερη Δικαιοσύνης, Διοικητής thel» Vadamee, δικάζεται ενώπιον του Ανώτατο Συμβούλιο για την αποτυχία του να προστατεύσει Halo. Παρά την επιμονή του ότι ο Flood παρεμποδίζεται τις ικανότητές του, ο Ιεράρχες, ο οποίος να οδηγήσει το Συμβούλιο, τον Ύπατο Προφήτες του Αλήθειας, Mercy και Regret, κρίνεται ένοχος να μην μπορέσουν να προστατεύσουν την Ιερή Ring. «Vadamee στη συνέχεια αφαιρέθηκε η θέση του στην ιεραρχία και επώνυμα με το [από ντροπή] από την Τάρταρα, ο [του Jiralhanae | Chieftain των θηρία]. Η ιστορία στρέφεται στη συνέχεια του Earth τροχιακή πλατφόρμα Άμυνας Κάιρο Σταθμός, όπου Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 λαμβάνει το νέο MJOLNIR Mark VI πανοπλία από την Δάσκαλος Gunnery λοχία. Avery Johnson Νέων, ο οποίος πρόσφατα προήχθη σε επιλοχίας, φτάνει να το τον Master Chief σε μια τελετή απονομής των βραβείων εποπτεύεται από Στόλου Ναύαρχος Τέρενς Hood για τον διπλό σκοπό της ανάθεσης αξιέπαινο πράξεις και την ενίσχυση του ηθικού των επιζώντων ανθρώπινου πληθυσμού και σημείωσε ως ήρωας πολέμου (John-117 έχει ήδη λάβει όλα τα μετάλλια εκτός από το "αιχμάλωτος πολέμου" μετάλλιο). Οι εκδηλώσεις σύντομα διακόπτεται από Cortana αναφορά "15 πλοία Capital Σύμφωνο που κατέχουν θέση λίγο έξω από τη ζώνη σκοτώσει,« σηματοδοτώντας την έναρξη της πολιορκίας Σύμφωνο της Γης. Συμβουλίου Ασφαλείας του ΟΗΕ δυνάμεις Marine μαζί με τον John-117 προστατεύει τον σταθμό από την εισβολή των Σύμβαση Ναυτικής πεζικού, αλλά άλλοι σταθμοί καταστράφηκαν από το Σύμφωνο. Μετά την αποστολή του βόμβα ότι το Σύμφωνο είχε τοποθετηθεί στο σταθμό πίσω στο διάστημα (καταστρέφοντας αρκετά πλοία), προσγειώθηκε στο κύτος του Συμβουλίου Ασφαλείας των Ηνωμένων φρεγάτα, σε κεχριμπάρι Clad. Η φρεγάτα κατευθύνεται προς την πόλη της Νέα Μομπάσα για την καταπολέμηση της στα ανοικτά της Στρατός Σύμφωνο, με επικεφαλής τον Ύπατο Προφήτη της λύπης. Μετά τη δύναμη εισβολής Σύμφωνο διακοπεί από το ΣΑΗΕ άμυνες, ο Προφήτης του φεύγει Λυπηθείτε Γης με Miranda Keyes, Captain Keyes "κόρη, και την απόσπαση της στην επιδίωξη για την'' Το Amber Clad .'' Η βιαστική άλμα σε ατμόσφαιρα καταστρέφει την πόλη της Νέας Μομπάσα? καταστρέφοντας το Ανελκυστήρας Space και σκέδαση των συντριμμάτων του για μίλια γύρω. Η ιστορία επιστρέφει στην δυσμένεια Elite Διοικητής, Vadamee thel », ο οποίος δίνεται μια ευκαιρία για λύτρωση από τον Ύπατο Προφήτες της Αλήθειας και Έλεος με την ανάληψη το μανδύα του Arbiter και η επικείμενη θνησιμότητας που συνεπάγεται. Η νέα Arbiter γίνεται το θέλημα των Προφητών, που επιδιώκουν την εξαγορά από την ολοκλήρωση της ακατόρθωτο έργο που του έχουν ανατεθεί. Thel «Vadamee είναι επιφορτισμένη με τη δολοφονία ενός Leader Heretic, ο οποίος είναι απογοητευμένος με το Σύμφωνο μετά τα γεγονότα της εγκατάστασης 04 μέχρι την καταστροφή της. Vadamee thel »κομμάτια του Leader Heretic σε όλο το ορυχείο του φυσικού αερίου (μάχεται τους αιρετικούς και τον Κατακλυσμό), όπου ο αιρετικοί αναζήτησαν καταφύγιο. Όταν thel «Vadamee είναι τελικά σε θέση να αντιμετωπίσει το Leader Heretic,« Refumee επιβεβαιώνει την πεποίθησή του ότι οι προφήτες έχουν πει ψέματα σχετικά με το μεγάλο ταξίδι. Τονίζοντας αυτή με την είσοδο της 343 Guilty Spark, τους οποίους οι δύο ελίτ θεωρούν ότι είναι της Oracle Προδρόμου s, η αρχαία φυλή του κύτους Σύμφωνο ως θεοί. Πριν Vadamee thel «μπορούν να μάθουν περισσότερα από τα αιτήματα, την επαναφορά του μάχη, και το Leader Heretic σκοτώνεται πριν από οποιαδήποτε ουσιαστική συζήτηση λαμβάνει χώρα. Τάρταρο φαίνεται να εξαγάγετε Vadamee και Guilty Spark thel », περαιτέρω τον θέτει σε αδυναμία εκμάθησης οποιαδήποτε περαιτέρω πληροφορία από το Spark. Φεύγει, μην ξέροντας τι προκάλεσε τους αιρετικούς να προδώσει τους ιερούς όρκους στο Σύμφωνο. μάχες του [λύπης ].]] Γυρίζοντας πίσω στην ιστορία SPARTAN-117, η Miranda Keyes πλοίο βγαίνει slipspace με τον Προφήτη της λύπης αγνοούν ότι είχε ακολουθήσει. Προς έκπληξη της διώκτες, ανακαλύπτουν ότι Λυπηθείτε τους οδήγησε σε ένα άλλο Halo Ring. Keyes στέλνει ODSTs να συλλάβει τον προφήτη της λύπης, ενώ''Το''Amber Clad επισκευαστεί? John-117 πέφτει πάνω στην επιφάνεια της εγκατάστασης 05 με ODSTs για να αφαιρέσετε τη λύπη. Κατά τη διάρκεια της επιδίωξης λύπη, ο John-117 ανακαλύπτει, με τη βοήθεια του Cortana, ότι ο Προφήτης προτίθεται να ενεργοποιήσει προσωπικά Halo, με την πεποίθηση ότι θα ωθήσει αληθινοί πιστοί στο μεγάλο ταξίδι. Για να αγοράσει χρόνο για να αποκτήσει το Index Ενεργοποίηση πριν από το Σύμφωνο μπορεί, Keyes παραγγελίες John-117 για να σκοτώσει τον Προφήτη της λύπης, μια αποστολή που ολοκληρώνει με επιτυχία. Αλλά πριν να είναι σε θέση να κάνει την απόδρασή του, High Charity και του συνοδεία φθάνουν και προσπάθησε να σκοτώσει τον John-117 από glassing την περιοχή. Ο επιβιώνει με το άλμα στη λίμνη που περιβάλλει τη δομή με την οποία αντιμετώπισε λύπη. Ανίκανος από το σοκ του βομβαρδισμού Συμφώνου, ο John-117 είναι η τελευταία φαίνεται να παρασυρθούν στα βάθη της λίμνης από τα πλοκάμια ανήκουν σε αισθανόμενα πλάσμα. Η ιστορία στρέφεται τώρα πίσω στην Vadamee thel 'την High Charity, σε τροχιά γύρω από το δαχτυλίδι. Οι Ιεράρχες είχαν δηλώσει το θάνατο Λυπηθείτε για να είναι ο Ελύτη αποτυχία, και είχαν απομακρυνθεί, φρουρά [του Συμφώνου | προστάτες των Προφητών], που εκχωρούν το ρόλο της θηρία, προκαλώντας περισσότερη ένταση μεταξύ των θηρία και οι ελίτ που είναι ήδη σε σύγκρουση μεταξύ τους. Με το νέο δακτύλιο ανακάλυψε, Αλήθεια και Mercy ρωτήσετε Guilty Spark για το πώς να το ενεργοποιήσετε, και την αποστολή Vadamee thel »για την ανάκτηση της Ιερά Εικόνα, ο οποίος θα ανάψει το δαχτυλίδι. Κάνοντας το δρόμο του μέσα από το Ζώνη Καραντίνας που αντιμετωπίζουν δεκάδες Flood και Sentinel s στην επιφάνεια της εγκατάστασης 05 που επιδιώκουν τον δείκτη ενεργοποίησης, Vadamee thel «κάνει τον τρόπο του στην Βιβλιοθήκη και συλλαμβάνει το Δείκτη μαζί με Κιζ και Johnson μετά την ανάκτηση από την προστατευτική θήκη της. Πριν μπορεί να πάρει στην κατοχή του Δείκτη, Τάρταρα και πάλι παρεμβαίνει στο έργο Vadamee thel »του. Μετά τη λήψη του Δείκτη στην προσωπική κατοχή του, Τάρταρο αποκαλύπτει στη συνέχεια ότι η Ιεράρχες που προορίζεται για το θάνατό του για την εκδίωξη των ελίτ. Προδοσία του αποκάλυψε, Τάρταρος χτυπήματα Vadamee ασυνείδητο thel "κάτω από έναν άξονα στον θάλαμο Δείκτη στην άβυσσο κάτω. Κάτω από τη Βιβλιοθήκη, John-117 βρεθεί στο συμπλέκτες των Gravemind, το πλάσμα που ενεργεί ως αισθανόμενα νοημοσύνη του Κατακλυσμού. Παρά το γεγονός ότι Vadamee thel «είχε πέσει από μεγάλο ύψος, που σώζεται από βυθίζουν στο θάνατό του από τα πλοκάμια του Gravemind του. Είναι μέσα στο θάλαμο της Gravemind όπου Vadamee thel »και John-117 συναντηθούν. Επιπλέον, ο προφήτης της λύπης είναι μολυσμένο και εξομοιώνεται με τη μάζα του. Επίσης εισήγαγε είναι 2401 Tangent Μετανοών, Monitor της εγκατάστασης 05. Και οι δύο χαρακτήρες δρουν ως έκθεση σε Vadamee thel », όπως Λυπηθείτε παραμένει ακλόνητος στην πίστη του, και το Monitor έχει πλήρη επίγνωση της ιδιότητάς του ως όπλο. Vadamee thel «περαιτέρω οδήγησε στην ερώτηση του πίστη τόσο από τον John-117 και το Gravemind ίδια, όπως και οι δύο προσπαθούν να πείσουν την Elite ότι η πεποίθησή του Συμφώνου για το Halos είναι ένα ψέμα, αποκαλύπτοντας ότι η Halos καταστρέψει τη ζωή, όχι να το αποθηκεύσετε. Οι πληροφορίες αυτές, καθώς και οι πληροφορίες για την επικείμενη γενοκτονία των ελίτ να οδηγήσει Vadamee thel «ενώνει απρόθυμα John-117 στην αποστολή για να σταματήσει το δαχτυλίδι από το να ενεργοποιηθεί. Η Gravemind στέλνει δύο John-117 και Vadamee thel »σε διαφορετικές τοποθεσίες για να βοηθήσει να σταματήσει το Δείκτη να φτάσει στον προορισμό του. John-117 εστάλη στη High Charity για να ανακτήσετε το δείκτη, ενώ Vadamee thel »στάλθηκε στην περιοχή όπου το Κέντρο Ελέγχου της εγκατάστασης 05 έως σταματήσει το Σύμφωνο από την ενεργοποίηση του δαχτυλίδια. John-117 εισέρχεται τότε τα μέσα του μια εκπομπή με τον προφήτη της Αλήθειας. Μετά την διαφυγή δολοφονία, Αλήθεια και Mercy φύγει για το Dreadnought, και επίσημα μεταφορές εντολή του Συμφώνου Στρατιωτικών στην θηρία. John-117 να τον κυνηγά, σκοτώνει πολλά στρατεύματα Σύμφωνο για το δρόμο, μάρτυρες της σύγκρουση μεταξύ της ελίτ και θηρία. John-117 αποθηκεύει επίσης μια ομάδα πεζοναυτών κατά μήκος του τρόπου. Εν τω μεταξύ, το Flood, υπό τον έλεγχο του Gravemind συντριβή σε High Charity χρησιμοποιώντας το'' Το Amber Clad . Όταν ο Τζον συναντά σχεδόν Αλήθεια, βρίσκει Mercy έχουν μολυνθεί από τον κατακλυσμό? Ο Προφήτης λέει ο Σπαρτιάτης ότι η αλήθεια θα τη Γη για να "τελειώσει ό, τι εμείς ξεκίνησε." Στην προσπάθειά του να φθάσει το Προδρόμου Dreadnought, έχει να καταπολεμήσει το δρόμο του μέσα από τον κατακλυσμό και το Σύμφωνο. Μετά την επιβίβαση στο Dreadnought μέσω ενός αγωγού ενέργειας, αφήνει Cortana πίσω, αλλά υπόσχεται ότι θα έρθει πίσω για εκείνη. Εν τω μεταξύ, Vadamee thel »είναι να τηλεμεταφερθεί κοντά στο κέντρο ελέγχου του Halo. Εκεί, βρίσκει πολλούς νεκρούς ελίτ, οι οποίες, χωρίς αμφιβολία, σκοτώθηκαν από τους θηρία. Με τη βοήθεια ενός αναπτυχθεί μερικές ελίτ, και συμπαθητικό γρυλίσματα και Οι κυνηγοί, παλεύει τον τρόπο του να ανταποκριθεί ΠΕΣ' Vadumee, ο οποίος εκφράζει την έκπληξή της για να ακούσετε ότι τα κτήνη δολοφόνησαν τον Σύμβουλος s. Βλέποντας Τάρταρο γης στην αίθουσα ελέγχου του Halo, οι ελίτ αγώνα το δρόμο τους σε ένα Scarab, όπου ο λοχίας Johnson είναι στην κατοχή. Johnson παίρνει τον έλεγχο του Σκαραβαίου και δυνατά ξεκινά μια δύσκολη συμμαχία μεταξύ των ανθρώπων και των ελίτ. Με τις συνδυασμένες προσπάθειες των Johnson και «Vadamee, οι παραβιάσεις Scarab τις πόρτες δωμάτιο ελέγχου, χρησιμοποιώντας το κύριο κανόνι ενέργειας στο Scarab, και« Vadamee μπαίνει στο δωμάτιο ελέγχου για να αντιμετωπίσει Τάρταρα. Στην αίθουσα ελέγχου, ακούει την αλήθεια του Halos απευθείας από την 343 Guilty Spark. Ακόμα τυφλωμένοι από την πίστη, Τάρταρος ανάγκασε Miranda Keyes για να ενεργοποιήσετε το Halo. Πολλά Ζηλωτών και Σύμβουλος Vadamee s βοήθεια »σε τελικό αγώνα του εναντίον Τάρταρο, και τελικά μετά από μια μακρά και σκληρή μάχη κατάφερε να τον σκοτώσει. Μόλις Τάρταρος ηττηθεί, Miranda αρπάζει το δείκτη πάνω στην ώρα για να σταματήσει το Halo από το ψήσιμο. Ωστόσο, 343 Guilty Spark λέει ότι αυτό έχει ενεργοποιήσει ένα ασφαλές έναντι αστοχίας του πρωτοκόλλου, με αποτέλεσμα η εγκατάσταση να στείλει ένα μήνυμα προς τον υπόλοιπο Halo Array, η θέση τους σε κατάσταση αναμονής για την εξ αποστάσεως ενεργοποίηση από την [00 | η Κιβωτός ]. Το θωρηκτό Προδρόμου φτάνει στη Γη με τον John-117 εν πλω. Ο ειδοποιήσεις Hood ναύαρχος της παρουσίας του, και του λέει ότι είναι " φινίρισμα αυτόν τον αγώνα." Σε μια σκηνή μετά τις πιστώσεις, φαίνεται ότιHigh Charity έχει καταληφθεί τελείως από τον Κατακλυσμό, καθώς χιλιάδες σπόρια πλημμυρών είναι ορατά σε όλο τον αέρα, κυμαινόμενο κατά μήκος του άποψη. Η Gravemind μιλά για την ικανοποίηση των απαλλαγμένων από του "άδειο τάφο," και ξαφνικά Cortana εμφανίζεται ως ολόγραμμα σε ένα βάθρο σε ένα δωμάτιο. Η Gravemind αναφέρει στη συνέχεια ότι υπάρχουν ερωτήματα που παραμένουν στο μυαλό του, η οποία Cortana πρέπει να απαντήσει. Cortana απαντήσεις, "Εντάξει ... πυροβολήσει." Η οθόνη γίνεται μαύρη, στη συνέχεια, πριν από οποιαδήποτε ερώτηση ακούγεται. Χαρακτήρες Μεγάλων χαρακτήρων ' ΣΑΗΕ ' * Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 * Cortana * Επιλοχίας Avery J. Johnson * Πλωτάρχης Miranda Keyes * Στόλου Ναύαρχος Σερ Τέρενς Hood ' Σύμφωνο ' * Arbiter thel» Vadamee πρώτη * Διοικητής ΠΕΣ' Vadumee * Chieftain Τάρταρα * Υψηλή Προφήτης της Αλήθειας * Υψηλή Προφήτης του Ελέους πρώτο * Υψηλή Προφήτης της λύπης 'Η αιρετικοί ' * Leader Heretic Sesa 'Refumee πρώτη ' Προδρόμου Κατασκευάζει''' * 04-343 Guilty Spark * 05-2401 Tangent Μετανοών Ο Flood πλημμύρας * Gravemind πρώτη Δευτερεύοντες χαρακτήρες ΣΑΗΕ * Στόλου Ναύαρχος Harper πρώτο * Gunnery λοχίας Stacker * Λοχία Marcus Banks * Ο δεκανέας Πέρες * Lance δεκανέα Jones * Private Butkis * Private O'Brian πρώτη * Private Parsons * Private Walpole πρώτη * Χωρίς όνομα Marine Αντιστράτηγο πρώτη * ''Κάιρο Σταθμός''Armorer Χαρακτηριστικά Όπλα Ηνωμένων Εθνών Space Command Βασικός * BR55 τουφέκι μάχη πρώτο * M6C Προσωπικά οπλικό σύστημα Άμυνας * M7 χωρίς κάλυκες οπλοπολυβόλο * M9 εξαιρετικά εκρηκτικό διπλής χρήσης Grenade * M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Gun * M41 Surface-Εδάφους Medium Rocket Weapon Anti-Vehicle/Assault * M68 Gauss Cannon * M90A Κλείσιμο οπλικό σύστημα Assault * M247 Γενική πολυβόλο Σκοπός * SRS99C-S2 AMB Sniper Rifle Προδρόμου Όπλα * Sentinel δέσμη Σύμφωνο Πρότυπο * Type-1 χειροβομβίδα κατά προσωπικού * Type-1 Ενέργειας Weapon / Sword * Type-25 Σκηνοθεσία πιστόλι Ενέργειας * Type-25 Σκηνοθεσία τουφέκι Ενέργειας * Type-33 Καθοδηγούμενη εκκίνησης Πυρομαχικά * Type-33 Light Anti-Armor Weapon * Type-50 Σύστημα τουφέκι ελεύθερου σκοπευτή πρώτη * Type-51 καραμπίνα πρώτο * Type-42 Σκηνοθεσία όπλο υποστήριξης Ενέργειας πρώτο * Σκιά * Gun Scarab( Πασχαλινό αυγό ) Jiralhanae * Fist της Rukt 1η * Type-25 Σκηνοθεσία τουφέκι Ενέργειας (Jiralhanae) 1η * Type-25 Grenade Launcher Οχήματα Συμβουλίου Ασφαλείας των Ηνωμένων Οχήματα Χρησιμοποιήσιμη * M12 Warthog LRV * M12G1 Warthog LAAV * M808B Scorpion MBT Μη χρησιμοποιήσιμη * D77-TC Pelican Dropship * Albatross Heavy Dropship πρώτη * C709 μακρύ τους σπαθί Interceptor * ΣΑΗΕ Φρεγάτα : * Το Amber Clad πρώτη * * τροχιακή πλατφόρμα Άμυνας ** ΕΑΒ-142''Κάιρο'' ** ΕΑΒ-143''Μάλτα'' ** ΕΑΒ-144''Αθήνα'' πρώτο Οχήματα Σύμφωνο Χρησιμοποιήσιμη * Type-46 "Spectre" όχημα υποστήριξης πεζικού πρώτη * Type-25 "Wraith" Gun Assault Carraige * Type-26 "Banshee" Aircraft Ground Support * Type-32 "Ghost" Ταχεία οχήματος Assault Μη χρησιμοποιήσιμη * Carrier Assault * CCS-class Θωρηκτό *'' High Charity * Σεραφείμ-class Starfighter * [| "Σκιά" μεταφορέων στρατεύματος] * Type-47 "Scarab" Ultra Heavy Πλατφόρμα Assault * Type-52 "φάντασμα" μεταφορέων στρατεύματος Halo 2 Multiplayer Σε αντίθεση με τον προκάτοχό του,το Halo 2''επιτρέπεται στους παίκτες να ανταγωνιστούν μεταξύ τους πάνω από το Xbox Live ηλεκτρονική υπηρεσία, εκτός από την υποστήριξη πρωτότυπα για split-screen multiplayer και System Link. 'Halo 2 για το Xbox Live λειτουργία που προσφέρει μια μοναδική προσέγγιση για την online gaming που έχει σκοπό να ανακουφίσει ορισμένα από τα προβλήματα που μαστίζουν σε απευθείας σύνδεση first-person shooters και στο παρελθόν. Παραδοσιακά, ένας παίκτης θέτει τον υπολογιστή του ή την κονσόλα ως ένα διακομιστή παιχνιδιών (ή υποδοχής), διευκρινίζοντας το είδος παιχνιδιού και χάρτη και τη διαμόρφωση άλλων ρυθμίσεων. Το λογισμικό παιχνιδιών που χρησιμοποιείται στη συνέχεια μια υπηρεσία όπως το Xbox Live ή GameSpy για να διαφημίσετε το παιχνίδι για τον κόσμο γενικότερα? Άλλους παίκτες να επιλέξουν ποιο παιχνίδι να ενταχθούν με βάση κριτήρια όπως το χάρτη και τις επιλογές παιχνιδιού κάθε υποδοχής που προσφέρουν καθώς και το ping φορές είναι σε θέση να λάβουν. Στο''Halo 2'', Xbox παίκτες Ζωντανές δεν επιλέγουν να φιλοξενήσει τα παιχνίδια, και δεν παίρνουν για να καθορίσετε μεμονωμένες χάρτες και επιλογές για την αναζήτηση. Αντ 'αυτού, οι παίκτες εγγραφείτε για "playlists" που λαμβάνονται για τις διάφορες μορφές'του παιχνιδιού. Για παράδειγμα, το "Rumble Pit" playlist προσφέρει μια ποικιλία από «δωρεάν για όλους" τους τύπους παιχνιδιού, κυρίως φονιάς ή παραλλαγές του εκεί? "Skirmish Team" προσφέρει μια σειρά από 4-σε-4 παιχνίδια της ομάδας, που είναι κυρίως στόχος που βασίζεται παιχνίδια όπως το Capture the Flag? "Big Skirmish Battle Team" είναι παρόμοιο με το Skirmish ομάδα, αλλά επιτρέπει σε ομάδες μέχρι και 8 παίκτες. Άλλες λίστες αναπαραγωγής επιτρέπουν διάφορα πράγματα όπως τα παιχνίδια ανάμεσα σε διαφορετικά clans. Οι διακομιστές Xbox LIVE δημιουργήσει παιχνίδια αυτόματα από την ομάδα των παικτών που έχουν εγγραφεί για κάθε playlist, επιλέγοντας έναν τύπο παιχνιδιού και χάρτη αυτόματα και επιλέγοντας έναν παίκτη για να χρησιμεύσει ως παρουσιαστή του παιχνιδιού. Οι παίκτες μπορούν να δημιουργήσουν μικρούς "κόμματα" με τους φίλους τους και να τα παιχνίδια μαζί ως συμπαίκτες ή, σε Pit Rumble, αντιπάλους. Μπορούν να παίξουν, επίσης, έθιμο gametypes όπως το κανονικό multiplayer. Unranked gametypes επιτρέπουν στους ανθρώπους στην ίδια κονσόλα Xbox, χωρίς ένα λογαριασμό Xbox Live για να παίξει μαζί τους ως "επισκέπτες". Εάν η κονσόλα Xbox που φιλοξενεί το παιχνίδι πέφτει έξω, η υπηρεσία Xbox LIVE επιλέγει αυτόματα ένα νέο ξενιστή, μεταξύ των υπολοίπων παικτών, ώστε το παιχνίδι να συνεχιστεί. Από την έναρξη το Νοέμβριο του 2004, η υπηρεσία έχει πολύ δημοφιλής με τους παίκτες. Ενώ μερικοί παίκτες δυσανασχετούν την απώλεια της ατομικής ελέγχου που συνδέονται με το Halo 2'' ' προσέγγιση s για online gaming, ενώ άλλοι αισθάνονται ότι παρέχει μια σημαντικά βελτιωμένη εμπειρία παιχνιδιού σε σχέση με πιο παραδοσιακές σε απευθείας σύνδεση first-person shooters. Servers Bungie ταιριάζουν με παίκτες από το επίπεδο δεξιοτήτων, το οποίο τείνει να εξαλείψει το είδος των σοβαρά ισορροπημένη παιχνίδια που λιγότερο ικανούς παίκτες συχνά θεωρούν άδικη και όχι ευχάριστη. Η αυτόματη διαδικασία επιλογής φιλοξενήσει καταργεί επίσης τη δυνατότητα του φορέα υποδοχής να ασκήσει μεγάλα μεγέθη έλεγχο των παραμέτρων του παιχνιδιού. ''Halo 2παίκτες με Passport της Microsoft λογαριασμοί μπορεί να συνδεθεί στον bungie.net και να λάβει ιδιαίτερα λεπτομερή στατιστικά στοιχεία σχετικά με τις επιδόσεις τους, συμπεριλαμβανομένων των χαρτών επιπέδου για εκατοντάδες από τα τελευταία παιχνίδια του παίκτη που δείχνουν παραστατικά αρκετές όπου και όταν ο παίκτης σημείωσε μια σκοτώσει ή σκοτώθηκε τον εαυτό του. Στις 15 Απριλίου 2010, το Halo 2'υπηρεσίες για πολλούς παίκτες, μαζί με όλες τις άλλες υπηρεσίες αρχικού Xbox LIVE, είχαν διακοπεί. Ωστόσο, ορισμένοι από τους οπαδούς''Halo 2'' έχει απομείνει για το Xbox τους λειτουργία μετά τις 15 Απριλίου. Xbox LIVE δεν εκκίνησης τα περίπου 500 άτομα που είχαν υπογραφεί στο Xbox LIVE πριν από τη διακοπή της υπηρεσίας στις 15 Απριλίου. Αυτοί οι παίκτες συνέχισαν να παίζουν σε απευθείας σύνδεση μεταξύ ο ένας τον άλλο, αλλά όχι τους νέους παίκτες μπορεί να ναυτολογηθεί. Στις 30 Απριλίου 2010 μόνο 12 οπαδοί που είχαν καταφέρει να κρατήσουν το Xbox και Xbox LIVE συνδέσεις παρέμειναν σταθερές συνδεδεμένοι στο'Halo 2 στο Xbox Live. Το παρατσούκλι "Noble 12", συνέχισαν να παίζουν παιχνίδια μεταξύ τους. Σε απάντηση, ο Stephen Toulouse, διευθυντής της πολιτικής και της εφαρμογής για το Xbox Live, έγραψε "Σ 'εκείνους ευγενή λαϊκής halo2 κρατώντας ζωντανή: να σας δούμε και σας χαιρετίζουμε,". Αυτές οι οπαδοί ιδιαίτερης σοβαρότητας απονεμήθηκαν'' Halo: Reach Betaκλειδιά λόγω της προσπάθειά τους να κρατήσουντο Halo 2''ζωντανός. Κατά τις επόμενες 9 ημέρες, 10 από τα 12 παίκτες θα εμπειρία είτε δυσλειτουργίες Xbox ή δυσλειτουργίες Διαδικτύου. Κάποιοι αναφέρθηκαν ως αποσύνδεση εθελοντικά για να παίξει το Halo'': Reach Beta''που έλαβαν. Μόνο δύο άτομα παρέμειναν σε απευθείας σύνδεση στην''Halo 2''. Στις 10 Μαΐου, 2010, "Agent Windex" αναφέρθηκε όπως λέγοντας "Απλώς θέλω ξεκίνησε παιδιά. Καλή Apache εργασίας, είστε ο τελευταίος». Αργότερα εκείνη την ημέρα, "Apache N4SIR", το τελευταίο άτομο που''Halo 2'', είχε εκκινήσει από το Xbox LIVE. Αυτό σηματοδότησε το τέλος της'Halo 2 στο Xbox LIVE και το τέλος της originial Xbox LIVE. Χάρτες Πρότυπο Χάρτες * Lockout * Αναλήψεως * Μέσο του πλοίου * Ivory Tower * Μπίβερ Κρικ * Ταφή Mounds * Κολοσσός * Ζανζιβάρη * Πήξη * Ραγδαία * Waterworks * Ίδρυμα Bonus Map Pack Το πακέτο Map Bonus είναι ένα downloadable πακέτο περιεχομένου για το Halo''2''. Είχε κυκλοφορήσει στις 25 Απριλίου 2005 ως δωρεάν download χρηματοδοτείται από Mountain Dew. Οι χάρτες που περιλαμβάνονται σε αυτό το πακέτο Χάρτης είναι τα εξής: * Συγκράτηση * Warlock Killtacular Pack Το πακέτο Killtacular είναι ένα downloadable πακέτο περιεχομένου κυκλοφορήσει στις 25 Απριλίου 2005 για 4,99 δολάρια, και έγινε μόνιμα ελεύθερη στις 28 Ιουνίου 2005. Οι χάρτες που περιλαμβάνονται σε αυτό το πακέτο Χάρτης είναι τα εξής: * Ιερό * Turf Maptacular Pack Το πακέτο Maptacular είναι ένα downloadable πακέτο περιεχομένου κυκλοφορήσει στις 5 Ιουλίου, 2005 για $ 11.99, και έγινε μόνιμα ελεύθερη στις 30 Αυγούστου 2005. Οι χάρτες που περιλαμβάνονται σε αυτό το πακέτο Χάρτης είναι τα εξής: * ΔΙΥΛΙΣΤΗΡΙΟ * Επιμήκυνση * Δίδυμοι * Relic * [(επίπεδο) | Terminal] Blastacular Pack Το πακέτο Blastacular είναι ένα downloadable πακέτο περιεχομένου κυκλοφόρησε στις 17 Απριλίου του 2007 για $ 4.00, και επανακυκλοφορεί με τον επικαιροποιημένη δέσμη στις 7 Μαΐου 2007 (ακόμα για $ 4.00), καθώς αρκετές δυσλειτουργίες ανακαλύφθηκε στο περιλαμβάνεται περιεχόμενο είχε καθοριστεί. Ήταν μονίμως στη δωρεάν στις 7 Ιουλίου, 2007, Bungie Day. Το πακέτο Blastacular περιλαμβάνεται ούτε ο Halo 2 Multiplayer Map Pack, ή Halo''2''Vista. Παρά το γεγονός ότι ο τελευταίος είχε modders με παγκόσμιες διακρίσεις λιμάνι τους χάρτες για το Halo 2 Vista. Οι χάρτες που περιλαμβάνονται σε αυτό το πακέτο Χάρτης είναι τα εξής: * Desolation * Tombstone Halo 2 Vista Exclusive Χάρτες Αποκλειστικά στο''Halo 2''Vista είναι δύο νέοι χάρτες που είναι οι εξής: * Περιοχή * Προσαυξήσεων * Παράδειγμα (χάρτης χρησιμοποιείται για τη δοκιμή των νέων οικοδόμος χάρτη για Vista) Σύστημα Ζημιές Player Το σύστημα ζημιά στην''Halo 2''είναι πολύ διαφορετική από ό, τι ήταν στο''Halo: Combat Evolved''. Ο παίκτης έχει μια ασπίδα αναγέννηση και αναζωογόνηση της υγείας. * Ενέργεια Shields :' Η ασπίδα στην''Halo 2είναι ελαφρώς πιο αδύναμη από ό, τι ήταν στο''Halo: Combat Evolved'', αλλά επαναφορτίζει σε υψηλότερο ποσοστό. Μειώνεται σταδιακά στην εξουσία, καθώς υποστεί βλάβη. Μετά παίρνει ζημιά, αρχίζει να επαναφορτίσετε 2-5 δευτερόλεπτα μετά την τελευταία φορά ζημιά έγινε δεκτή. Θα σταματήσει κατά τη διάρκεια επαναφόρτισης εάν ο παίκτης έχει τραυματιστεί κατά τη διάρκεια αυτής της περιόδου. Η δύναμη εμφανίζεται πάνω από το tracker κίνηση στο κάτω αριστερό μέρος της οθόνης. *' :' Υγεία''Στο Halo 2'', μετά την ασπίδες εξαντληθεί, ο παίκτης έχει επίσης μια ζώνη για την υγεία. Σε αντίθεση με''Halo: Combat Evolved'', η υγεία στην''Halo 2''αναγεννάται μετά την ασπίδα. Το ποσό του αριστερού υγεία δεν είναι ορατή στον παίκτη. Bungie εξήγηση για αυτό το νέο σύστημα είναι η προσθήκη ενός διανομέα biofoam στην πανοπλία (τόσο για την υγεία αναγεννάται μετά από το χρόνο). Powerups Υπάρχουν δύο τύποι της κανονικής powerups διατίθεται στους''Halo 2'': *' Overshield :' Μια ενισχυμένη, μη αναγέννησης ασπίδα η οποία προσθέτει ένα επιπλέον δύο στρώματα με ασπίδα σας (κόκκινο, πράσινο στη συνέχεια). Οι λειτουργίες Overshield πάνω από το κανονικό ασπίδα - όταν είναι ενεργή, η κανονική ασπίδα δεν λαμβάνει ζημιά. Ωστόσο, η Overshield σταδιακά θα μειωθεί από το χέρι μέχρι να φύγει, σε ποιο σημείο κανονική ασπίδες του παίκτη θα είναι ευάλωτο σε ζημιές. Σε αντίθεση με''Halo: Combat Evolved , το Overshield powerup δεν είναι διαθέσιμο στην εκστρατεία για έναν παίκτη. *' Ενεργά Camouflage :' Μια powerup που κάνει ο παίκτης σχεδόν εντελώς αόρατο για κάποιο χρονικό διάστημα, καθιστώντας όλους αλλά ένα αχνό περίγραμμα του διαφανής. Αυτή η επίδραση είναι μειωμένη εάν ο παίκτης έχει πληγεί από όπλα πυρκαγιά, αν αυτός ή αυτή πυρκαγιές όπλο ή ρίχνει μια χειροβομβίδα, ή σε ορισμένες περιπτώσεις, αν αυτός ή αυτή διακόπτες όπλα. Στη λειτουργία εκστρατείας, ενεργό καμουφλάζ είναι διαθέσιμη μόνο στα επίπεδα στα οποία παίζετε ως διαιτητής. Ωστόσο, σημειώστε ότι το ξίφος της ενέργειας θα δώσει μακριά τη θέση του χρήστη, καθώς ενώ ο παίκτης είναι αόρατο, το σπαθί δεν είναι. ''Σημείωση: Εάν η τεχνολογία Overshield και το Active Camouflage χρησιμοποιούνται σε συνδυασμό, το Active Camouflage δεν είναι λεπτομερής ώστε να κρύψει την ενισχυμένη πάνω από ασπίδες. ''Halo 2'': Original Soundtrack Υπάρχουν δύο τόμους του''Halo 2''soundtrack, ένα κυκλοφορήσει παράλληλα με το παιχνίδι, και το άλλο κυκλοφόρησε στις αρχές του 2006. Μπορείτε να τα βρείτε συνήθως σε οποιοδήποτε κατάστημα λιανικής πώλησης που πωλεί μουσική ή παιχνίδια, ή Ebay. Προσφορές Μάρκετινγκ και Release Αγαπώ Μέλισσες Κατά τη διάρκεια του καλοκαιριού του 2004, ο δικτυακός τόπος ilovebees.com χρησιμοποιήθηκε ως τόπος της δημοσιότητας για''Halo 2'', με την τοποθεσία που υποδεικνύεται από διαφημίσεις για το παιχνίδι κατά τη διάρκεια της ταινία ρυμουλκούμενα . Φαινομενικά προσωπική ιστοσελίδα μελισσοκόμος, ο διακομιστής φαίνεται να έχουν ληφθεί πάνω από ένα ασταθές AI οι σκέψεις του οποίου ήταν διάσπαρτα στο χώρο. Η εναλλακτική παιχνίδι πραγματικότητας λειτούργησε ως πρόλογο στην ιστορία της''Halo 2''. Ρυμουλκούμενα